Reawakening
by Mitsuko Y
Summary: To carry on with life after a great loss has always been difficult. After 10 years, Sakuno, Tezuka, and the people Ryoma left behind have been going through life in the best way they know how. (My first story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. I just imagine them older so I can have my wicked way with them.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The smiles on everyone's faces were from ear-to-ear as the couple descended the temple steps in their traditional Japanese wedding garb. Echizen Ryoma, for a rare moment, looked almost childlike, grinning as if Christmas had come early and everything on his wish list was given him in one go. His hand held Ryuzaki Sakuno's, no, Echizen Sakuno's in a gentle yet secure fashion, as he guided her down. Confetti was scattered everywhere as the couple was blinded by camera flashes and practically made deaf by wolf whistles, catcalls, and congratulatory greetings._

_Among the guests gathered at the temple steps were familiar schoolmates (including the former members of Seishun Gakuen Middle School Tennis Club), former members of other school's tennis clubs Ryoma had competed with in the past, and some notable names in the international pro tennis scene. It was, as Ryoma had wanted it, a family gathering of sorts._

_There was a flurry of activity as the bride and groom were led inside the house adjoining the temple grounds so they can change from their traditional wear to more comfortable, yet appropriate party clothes. The groomsmen Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kevin Smith guided the crowd to the festive outdoor reception area in the Echizen compound._

_Inside the house, family members, female entourage members (maid of honor Osakada Tomoka, bridesmaids Tachibana An and Meino Nanako), and the best man (Momoshiro Takeshi) try to pry the groom away from the bride's waist._

_"Ryoma, be reasonable," Echizen Rinko said gently. "Sakuno-chan needs to change so you both can join the reception."_

_"Yadda," the stubborn prodigy replied. "She's my wife now. Where she goes, I go."_

_Sakuno blushed, clearly not expecting such a ruckus on her own wedding day. "Ryoma," she started, "ano-please let go. I need to get out of this kimono."_

_Those words sparked a mischievous twinkle in Ryoma's eyes and his possessive countenance transformed into a naughty grin. "Exactly! I'm glad you agree. Let's go get you out of that stifling kimono."_

_The bride would not take any more and knew at this point she had to keep him in line. "Echizen Ryoma! If you don't let me go and behave properly this instant, I swear I'll be staying at obaasan's for a week and locking you out."_

_Ryoma slightly paled, "Sakuno! You wouldn't dare do that on your own wedding night?"_

_"You want to test that theory?" she cheekily returned._

_Ryoma gulped and reluctantly let go. Sakuno turned to him and gently said, "Thank you, Ryoma. Now go change and get ready for the reception."_

_Echizen Ryoga grabbed his brother by the collar, dragging him to his changing room. "She's right, chibisuke. Besides, the earlier you get out there, the earlier the party will end."_

_"And the earlier your wedding night will begin," Echizen Nanjiro chimed in. "Ah, I'll need to teach you so many things. You might embarrass yourself with Sakuno-chan if you have no idea what you're doing. What kind of father would I be if I couldn't impart such important things to you?"_

_"BAKA, OYAJI!" shouted a tomato-faced Ryoma._

_As her husband was being dragged off, she turned to face her own attendants and smiled. "Shall we, ladies?" she asked. The ladies nodded, rushing into another room, giggling excitedly in anticipation of the reception._

_The outdoor area had been transformed to a festive party zone with tables, chairs, a catering area for the buffet and barbecue all surrounding an open space for dancing and a hired band. Fuji Syuuske had been going around with a camera, following Sakuno and Ryoma around as they greeted guests. On occasion, a guest or two would pop up between the couple and the camera to leave messages for the couple._

_"Nya! Ochibi! You may be the first of us to get married, but you're still Ochibi to me," a spirited Kikumaru Eiji said cheerfully to the camera. "I can't wait to see chibi Ochibis and chibi Sakuno-chans in the next couple of years."_

_"Echizen and Sakuno-chan, take care of each other," Oishi Suichiroh started, "I've no doubt that you will be happy together for the rest of your days! If you need help in anything, anything at all, let me know!"_

_"Fssh... Sempai, that's such a generic greeting," Kaidoh Kaoru pointed out._

_"As if you could do better, Mamushi!" Momoshiro interjected._

_Inui Sadaharu popped in between them with a glass of unknown liquid in his hand. "I made this concoction at the bar to brighten up festivities. Would any of you like to try it? I have to give it to Echizen for a guaranteed... how should I put this?... happy wedding night." _

_The former tennis team regulars paled in front of the camera._

_Kawamura Takashi went up to Inui and gingerly took the glass away from him. "Ano, Inui, I don't think that they'd need any help in that area. Just look at how happy they are."_

_Ryoma was dressed in a long-sleeved button-down shirt, top 2 buttons undone, his unknotted charcoal tie tucked under the collar. his dark grey vest was open, revealing the rest of his shirt tucked neatly in black formal pants. His forehead was pressed against Sakuno's as they smiled at each other silly, her arms around his neck, his hands around her waist. He looked at her as if he were drinking every detail in: flowing auburn hair, ornamented with jewelled floral pins to keep them away from her face, light makeup highlighting the eyes he loves to see smiling and cheering him on, her inviting lips now devoid of any gloss because of the kisses he had been so openly giving her since the party started, her mid-length, backless white halter dress that but could easily be undone in a quick tug or two from the ribbon behind her neck. Ryoma's hands grazed the small of her back and started to close his eyes to lean in for another kiss when..._

_"Saa... you make such a lovely couple," Fuji said with his usual smile. The couple turned to look right into the camera he was holding. _

_Ryoma's irritation at being interrupted was evident. "Fuji! Don't you have better things to do?" _  
_  
Sakuno pulled Ryoma closer, burying her face in his shoulder in fits of giggles. _

_"Ah, but you're the celebrants! Who else to film but you?" Fuji said reasonably. "Besides, you haven't made your speech yet."_

_"We'll get to that in a few moments, Fuji-san. Thanks for reminding us." Sakuno said, tugging on Ryoma's vest. "Let's go get ready."_

_As the couple disappeared into the party scene, Fuji continued to go around the room, collecting messages from various guests._

_"Ore-sama brings dignity to his party by gracing you with his presence," Atobe Keigo says with a flair of his hand._

_"Really, Atobe. Must you be so flashy?" Yukimura Seiichi came forward, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kevin Smith following close behind. _

_"Hmph!" Atobe huffed. "It's not my fault that you pro tennis players don't live up to your reputations that I shine brighter than all of you combined?"_

_"Any words for the bride and groom?" Fuji prodded the trio._

_Yukimura raised his glass to the camera, "Congratulations, Echizen. Live a happy life with your Sakuno. This is the best way to celebrate your victory at the Australian Open."_

_Tezuka nodded, "Omedeto, Echizen, Sakuno-chan. Take care of each other."_

_Kevin waved to the camera, "Hey, Ryoma! You better not be too tired from your honeymoon to kick butt on the courts."_

_"Oi, Kevin! That's not a proper wedding wish for Koshimae!" Tooyama Kintaro said, bounding up to the blonde, giving him a friendly whack to the head. He then turned to the camera for his turn. "Oi, Koshimae! You got yourself a great wife! Share her obentos when you come to practice in the future, okay?"_

_Momoshiro's voice came booming through the speakers, "Oi, Tooyama, quit that." Apparently, that got everyone's attention._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, our groom would like to say a few words," he said through the microphone, then passing it to Ryoma, still holding on to Sakuno's hand._

_"Hi guys," Ryoma said through the microphone, facing the wedding guests. He saw teasing looks from his former sempai and family members. Clearly, public speaking was never his strongest point. "Uh... Sakuno and I had wanted this to be a family-only event." Ryoma paused, looking at his guests and gave a rare smile. "Thank you all for making that possible. You all are very very important to us. Thank you for sharing this day with us. I promise to love Sakuno and the family we will be blessed with every day of my life." He then turned to his bride, letting go of her hand so he can use that arm to draw her in for a kiss._

_Even as the couple was leaving after the party, Fuji's camera was still in action. Ryoma and Sakuno's closest friends stayed on, determined to not miss a moment till the couple left for their honeymoon. Atobe's gift had been to take care of all the travel expenses for the couple, including flying them to Italy and back on his private plane._

_"Be awed by Ore-sama's sense of romance!" the Atobe heir boasted._

_Sakuno approached Atobe and said, "This is too much, Atobe-san-"_

_"Please, Sakuno-san," interrupted Atobe with a smile, "call me Keigo. We are, family, after all."_

_Sakuno smiled and replied, "Keigo-san, then. Thank you for your gift." She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek._

_Ryoma quickly saw that and playfully pulled Sakuno away, "Oi, oi! What's with that, huh? Are you already forgetting that you're a married woman?"_

_"Ryoma, I was just thanking him," Sakuno said in an equally playful tone._

_Kevin Smith stepped up. "Well, if THAT's how the bride shows appreciation for wedding presents..." He trailed off, making a show of wanting to kiss the bride himself, but was stopped by Ryoma's hand in his face pushing him away._

_The laughter that followed was interrupted by Ryoga's shutting the car trunk, signalling the couple to say their farewells. Fuji gave the still-recording camera to Ryoma. "Take this," he said, handing him a bag of discs and camera accessories. "Enjoy your honeymoon, and make great memories, and put them here."_

_"Arigato, Fuji-san," Ryoma said, taking control of the camera._

_"Ryoma!" Sakuno called from the car's back seat. Tezuka was standing near the open door of the driver's side, and Momoshiro in the front seat._

_"We have to go. Arigato, minna!" Ryoma called out, climbing in the back seat. _

_Just when Ryoma, Tezuka, and Momo climbed in the car with her, Sakuno suddenly spoke, "Ah! I forgot! Ryoma, be sure to get this on camera!" She got out of the car with her small bouquet, took her position with their friends behind her and counted, "One, two, three!" She then threw her bouquet over her head, spinning around to see Kaidoh catch it. He blushed furiously, handed it to his date, Tomoka and put his arm around her shoulder. More jeers and catcalls followed suit as Sakuno ran back to the car._

_"Oi! Seishonen! Use that camera wisely! Make sure to make GOOD MEMORIES!" Nanjiro Echizen called out, a naughty look on his face._

_"BAKA, OYAJI!" Ryoma retorted, shutting the camera off._

_********************************_  
_"Hey, Sakuno," Ryoma called as he entered the kitchen in the Tuscan villa Atobe had arranged for the first leg of their honeymoon. "Sakuno!"_

_Sakuno turned around to see Ryoma holding the camera. "Ryoma!" she called. "Can't that wait till we get to the beach?" she asked as she turned back around to continue her cooking._

_"Fuji said we should take good memories."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him while picking out tomatoes from a basket. "Well, you don't need memories of me cooking. You'll be sick of this sight every morning."_

_"Not possible," he said with conviction as he strode right next to her, snaking his free hand around her waist, and turning the camera to him and his wife. "Look at the camera, Sakuno"_

_"No."_

_"Just look."_

_She obliged, raising an eyebrow._

_Ryoma faced the camera and said, "as long as I live, I will love this woman with all that I've got." _

_Sakuno was surprised with that rare declaration she turned to face her husband with a lovely blush on her face. "Ryoma..."_

_"And I can still make her blush."_

_Sakuno twisted her body to face Ryoma._

_"And she loves me back," he continued, his eyes meeting hers._

_"Of course I do," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss._

_Ryoma brought his hand holding the camera down to fully embrace his wife. After a few seconds, their hands fumbled to turn the camera off, with Ryoma mumbling, "We don't need to get this part on film now, don't we?"_

31-year old Echizen Sakuno took another sip of wine as she stared at the frozen image of a much younger version of herself with her husband. Her eyes travelled from the screen to the rings on her left hand and back to the screen again. "Ah, Ryoma," she said with a sigh. Putting her wine glass down, she stood up to take the DVD out of the player. She bit her lower lip as she stored it in the neatly-labelled case with a photo taken of herself and Ryoma in their traditional wedding attire. She returned the case to a box and moved her fingers along its contents - other DVD cases labelled with happy occasions: Honeymoon-Ibiza/Bali, Housewarming Party, Baby Shower, Kojiro's Birth, Kojiro's First Trip To the Beach, Kojiro's First Birthday...

She doesn't feel like watching anymore, but pops in the honeymoon disc anyway.

Resuming her place on the couch, she drinks what wine remains in her glass, watching scenes of the madly-in-love eighteen year-old newlyweds that they were, picnicking on the beach.

She filled both glasses in front of her with wine, took one in each hand and walked over to the adjoining room. The smell of incense still hung in the air. She set one of the glasses in front of Ryoma's photo and clinked the other still in her hand as if completing a toast.

"I miss you, Ryoma. It's been a lonely ten and a half years, and I think I still miss you," Sakuno said, looking at the smiling photo of her deceased husband. She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. "Look, I've improved, Ryoma. I'm not crying anymore. Well, stopped crying, sort of." She paused, as if the photo were reading her mind. "Fine," she huffed. "If we're being technical about it, the rate of crying fits have drastically decreased in the past five years. As it's a notable improvement, it's something I'm very proud of, all things considered."

She paused, holding her glass a bit tighter than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma," she said guiltily. "It's just that crying doesn't really help much. Please don't think that I've forgotten you. How could I? Kojiro looks so damn much like you. He'll be starting in Seigaku after spring break this year, excited that his Kunimitsu-jisan might put him in the ranking matches."

Sakuno sighed, raising her glass to take another sip. "I'm sure you'd be so proud of him. He knows he's not you, and his uncles have pretty much made sure that his tennis is all his own. Don't take it against him that he doesn't talk about you much, okay?"

She stood up and raised her glass, a small smile on her face. "Happy anniversary, Ryoma. I wish you were here."

* * *

**Author's note: **This is my first fic. Comments and constructive feedback are most welcome. I'll try to update real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. I just imagine them older so I can have my wicked way with them.******  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Do you have everything prepared?" Sakuno asked her twelve-year old son, Kojiro across the breakfast table. She knows Kojiro had been working hard and preparing for the upcoming elementary school-level tennis finals. She also knows she didn't really have to ask. Tennis was in the boy's blood.

Echizen Kojiro nodded before taking a sip of his miso soup. "What time is Kaoru-jisan coming? He said he'd help me warm up before my matches today."

Sakuno smiled. "Your Kaouru-ojisan and Tomomka-obasan will be here shortly. They'll be bringing Kaho-chan and Touru-kun, too."

"Hnn," the boy acknowledged as he finished up what remained of his poached egg and grilled fish. He was never a picky eater, but he looks forward to competition days because his mother would cook anything he wants. It was one of the greatest things about tennis.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakuno asked, "What would you like in today's bento, Jiro-kun?"

"Chawanmushi!" he called out, a little more enthusiastic than usual, causing his mother to chuckle. "And unacha. It's been a while since we've had grilled eel. Can I have some more of these vegetables later, too?" Kojiro asked, referring to the pickled vegetables on his breakfast platter.

"That sounds like you want a lot today, but okay. I'll work it out," Sakuno said as she got up to the coffeemaker to pour some in her mug and a travel mug. Looking at the time, she says, "I think they're here."

At that, Kojiro dumped the rest of his vegetables in his rice bowl and brought his bowl and chopsticks to his face, finishing it in record time. Sakuno set a cup of tea and a glass of milk before him to wash his meal down with on her way to open the door.

"Is our little superstar ready?" Kaidoh Tomoka greeted her best friend, balancing her two-year old Touru on her hip.

"Yes, he is," she started, when said little superstar zipped in between the ladies, tennis bag on his shoulder and travel mug in one hand. "Echizen Kojiro!" Sakuno called out in a reprimanding tone and was mildly satisfied to see his shoulders jerk as he stopped to turn around.

"Good morning, Tomoko-basan! I really have to go. My match is at 10, and I haven't warmed up yet," he called out taking a few steps back in the direction of Kaido family's van.

He turned around to see five-year old Kaidoh Kaho bound up to him. "Kojiro-nii!"

"Good morning, Kaho-chan," he greeted back, bending down a bit to ruffle the girl's hair with his free hand. In a rush or not, he always has a soft spot for younger children. "Will I see you in my match today? If I win, I'll treat you and Touru-kun to ice cream."

The little girl's eyes brightened like Christmas lights at the thought of ice cream. "Yes! I'll even cheer for Kojiro-nii the loudest."

Kojiro gave her a smile. "I'll look forward to that, Kaho-chan." He then noticed Kaidoh Kaoru walking to the front door. "Kaoru-jisan! Where are you going? There's no time!" he said, handing him the travel mug. "Let's go!"

A bemused Kaidoh threw his wife and Sakuno a look of mock exasperation and huffed, "He does know that registration isn't until 9, right?"

"Arigato, Kaidoh-san!" Sakuno called out, waving to them as she sees Kojiro get in the front seat of Kaidoh's van.

"Kaa-san!" Kojiro called out. "None of the cute bentos, okay? And a double portion! I'll be really hungry later!"

"Oi, boy!" Kaidoh called to him, "Is that the way you talk to your mother?"

Kojiro paled. He can't afford to be on the bad side of his trainer for such an important match, so he turned around went back to the entrance, kissed his mother on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Kaa-san. No little boy bentos later, okay? Please?"

"I promise," Sakuno said, smiling at her son's request. "Now go."

Kojiro grinned and ran back to the van.

* * *

33-year old Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking around the tennis park, where the elementary level final tournament was to be held. A number of the participants have been accepted to Seishun Middle School, and as the teacher advisor and coach for the boy's team, he needs to see what types of players these future freshmen would be. In one of the practice half-courts, he spotted two familiar figures doing drills. He approached the pair as they were packing up.

"At your age, it might not always be a great thing to work through the pain. Your body's still developing and you wouldn't want to risk any permanent damage when your body is fully developed," Tezuka heard the older man say to the elementary school student.

"Hai, Kaoru-jisan," the boy said, fishing his team jersey out of his gym bag. He looked up to see Tezuka approach them. "Mitsu-jisan!" the boy waved, with a cheerful smile on his face.

Tezuka raised a hand as a greeting, resisting the urge to call the boy by his father's name. He really did look like him, down to the amber cat-like eyes. The only difference was that this smiling, cheerful boy is not as antisocial or outwardly arrogant as his father was, even by half. "Kaidoh, Kojiro-kun," Tezuka greeted as he neared the pair. "Why aren't you warming up with your team?" he asked Kojiro.

The boy answered him while changing into his school jersey, "I was, for a while, but Katou-sensei told me to do a few speed drills, since he saw Kaoru-jisan was with me." The boy glanced at his cellphone to check for the time. "I have to go. I'll just check on Ayane-chan's team first then meet with our buchou."

Kojiro zipped his bag closed when Kaidoh reached for the strap, "I'll bring this back to your bench-"

"No, ojisan," the boy interrupted, slinging the bag on his shoulder. "I'm not a little boy anymore," he said, a hint of blush dusting to his cheeks. Kojiro stepped back to give Kaidoh a bow, "Thank you for what you've done for me today, Kaoru-jisan! Ja ne!"

Tezuka and Kaidoh's eyes followed the running boy's figure until he turned towards another set of courts.

"Ayane-chan?" Tezuka inquired of Kaidoh.

Kaidoh smirked as he answered. "Ah. One of his classmates in the girls team. She transferred in the middle of the schoolyear from Kanagawa. The girl's got mad skills. Almost as good as our Kojiro-kun. Almost. He's never played her with his left hand yet, though."

Tezuka nodded. "Hnm. Time flies. It's good to see you here, Kaidoh. Are you with your family?"

"Yes. They should be at the boy's courts bleachers by now," Kaidoh motioned in the general direction.

Both men started walking towards the courts in a comfortable silence. Kaidoh knew better than to enquire on the former captain and retired international tennis star on his personal life, or lack thereof.

He mused on how he and his former teammates have seemed to move on. Most continued their studies in the university (like Momoshiro, Fuji, Oishi, Inui, and even Kikumaru), while himself and Kawamura trained to be professionals in their respective fields. They had drifted apart while in high school, but were brought together once more when Ryoma and Sakuno tied the knot.

Just when they were about to drift apart yet again, the unexpected death of the tennis prince over 10 years ago brought them together again.

There was no drifting apart after that.

Being with each other through birthdays, break-ups, engagements, weddings, wives' pregnancies (and false alarms), childbirths and other events seemed to just make sense. Like the comrades they were in middle school, they came together to support each other, most especially Sakuno, who was suddenly left to raise a son on her own, and Tezuka, who had been there when Echizen Ryoma breathed his last breath.

Kaidoh and most of the former regulars had initially feared that Sakuno would be the one to shut herself from the world, but they were wrong. The young widow earned their respect by allowing others to help her without being dependent and clingy, and managed to raise Kojiro in a healthy environment, given the circumstances.

Sadly, Kaidoh can't say the same about the man he is walking to the courts with. While Tezuka is usually present at their social gatherings, they've known him long enough to know that he's not really there. His friends just decided to support him in silence, hoping that one day his passion for life would be rekindled somehow.

A child's voice interrupted Kaidoh's thoughts. "Tou-san! Tou-san!" Little Touru cried at the top of his lungs, waving wildly in his mother's arms when he caught sight of his father walking towards them with Tezuka.

Tomoka adjusted her hold on Touru to hold him out to Kaidoh. "He's been looking for you since we got here. If you showed up a few minutes later, he'd cry," Tomoka said with a smile. "Hello, Tezuka! Here to check out your future tennis club recruits?" she greeted the other man.

Tezuka nodded.

"Where is Kaho-chan?" Kaido asked while taking Touru. Tomoka explained that she was being a good girl, helping her Sakuno-bachan and Echizen-obaasan with the bento boxes and they should be with them any minute.

"Where are they parked?" Tezuka asked, excusing himself, figuring he might as well be useful while there's enough time before the match and started walking towards that direction after Tomoka had pointed the way.

Kaidoh frowned as he watched Tezuka walk away. His wife just looked at him quizzically, a silent inquiry on the reason behind the look. He looked at his wife and said, "He's one of the men I respect the most, but sometimes I wish I can just whack him on the head if that's what it'll take for him to open up."

Tomoka laughed, "Let's just go and save them seats. The matches should start soon."

* * *

Echizen Rinko held little Kaho's hand while her daughter-in-law tries to make heads and tails of figuring out how to bring a picnic basket, Kojiro's large bento bundle, a blanket, a video camera bag, and her purse without having to go back to the parking lot.

"Sakuno," Rinko started, "has that Tachibana called again?"

Said daughter-in-law was thankful she had her back turned to her mother-in-law to spare the older woman the view of her rolling her eyes. Being a single mother to Kojiro was a handful as it was. There was no logical reason for her to date anyone at her age and in her situation. Not that she's complaining.

A romantic relationship is the last thing she wants at this point in her life.

Which was exactly why she didn't realize that she was on a date with Tachibana Kippei until it was about to end. Needless to say, it was a very _very_ awkward situation she didn't know how or want to deal with.

The fact that it was her mother-in-law who thought she should start dating again was rather disturbing.

"No, Okaasan. Nor do I want or need him or any other man to do such a thing. I'm perfectly fine the way things are with my life. Kojiro's all I need, and I'm content with that." A look of resolution crossed her face and she retrieved the camera bag and the blanket from the back of the vehicle.

"Ano… Okaasan, it might be best if you bring these," Sakuno said, extending the camera bag's strap to sling on Rinko's shoulder and draped the blanket on her free arm.

"What about me, Sa-obachan?" Kaho asked earnestly, hoping to have something important to bring.

Sakuno bent down to level with the girl. "You have the most important job. You're to guard Obaachan and make sure she gets to the courts safely. If she doesn't get there safe, Kojiro-nii will be very sad." She stood up and fixed Kaho's hair-tie, "Now, you both go ahead to the bleachers. I'll meet you there."

Kaho's eyes widened at the great importance of her task and tightened her grip on Rinko's hand and gave it a tug. "Let's go, Echizen-baachan. We need to get to the courts and cheer for Kojiro-nii."

As she turned to face the back of her SUV, her cellphone beeped, signaling a new text message:

_From: Kojiro_  
_Kaasan, Ayane-chan made me a bento and asked me to eat with our teammates after the match. But I still want the one you made for me._

She blinked, smiled, and keyed in a reply:

_Have fun with your friends. Take the bento. She took a great deal of effort to prepare that. Be nice. I'll see you later at our usual spot. I'll cook for you tonight, don't worry._

After sending the message, Sakuno focused her attention back to the remaining items that need to be carried. With determination, she slipped her arm through the purse strap till it hung by her shoulder. Holding the picnic basket handle with both hands, she then realized that she had clearly underestimated her own strength and was internally wondering when Tomoka had gotten so freakishly strong to be able to load the basket in the vehicle while balancing Touru on her hip.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the basket off the back of her SUV, the unusual force of which causing her to wobble slightly. As she was inwardly cursing the abysmal timing of the return of her clumsiness, practically resigned to buy lunch for the whole group should all the bento boxes in the basket be ruined by her impending fall, she felt an arm across her back and another hand on the basket handle.

After regaining her balance with the much appreciated support a few seconds later, she turned around to see that her savior was not a stranger at all.

"Tezuka-san!" she exclaimed.

* * *

******Author's Note:** Sorry it's going rather slow. A lot of situations need to be established. I am already working on the 3rd chapter. What happened to Ryoma will be revealed in the next few you for your patience.


End file.
